This invention relates to a top cover hinge and method for using same.
Many appliances include a cabinet having a top cover forming the upper surface thereof. During normal operation the top cover is secured in place and is not removable. However, for purposes of repair, it is desirable to be able to pivot the top cover upwardly so as to gain access to the interior of the appliance for repair.
A preferred method for permitting this motion is to hinge the back edge of the top cover so that it can be pivoted upwardly about a horizontal axis. Various types of hinges have been provided for this purpose.
Therefore, a primary object of the present invention is the provision of an improved top cover hinge and method for using same.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a hinge that is compatible with prepainted sheet metal parts.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of a hinge that is made of plastic so as to minimize damaging of objects with which it comes in contact.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved hinge that minimizes damage to the cabinet and the top cover.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved hinge that minimizes damage to sheet rock walls in homes as the result of the hinge protruding outwardly from the cabinet.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved hinge that requires less tooling and equipment maintenance in manufacture as compared to present methods for making hinges of this type.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved hinge that eliminates the need for top cover sheet metal gussets and the need for a sheet metal hinge.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved hinge that does not require welding to the cabinet.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved hinge that is made of one piece and which is economic to manufacture, durable in use, and simple in assembly.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved hinge that can be replaced easily in the field.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved hinge which functions to hold the top cover down and which minimizes the movement of the top cover in a forward-rearward direction and in a left-right direction.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved hinge for a top cover, which includes stops for holding the top cover in an upright position while servicing the machine.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved hinge, which maintains the correct gap between the upper edge of the cabinet and the top cover.
The foregoing objects may be achieved by a hinge that includes a hinge body comprised of an upper end, a lower end, first and second opposite lateral edges, a front face, and a rear face. The hinge body has one or more appendages protruding outwardly from the front face thereof. The hinge body also includes a hook formed therein and protruding upwardly from the upper edge of the hinge body, the hook having a curved shape extending forwardly beyond the front face of the hinge body and terminating in a hook end.
According to one feature of the invention, the hinge body is comprised of one-piece construction.
According to another feature of the invention, at least one of the appendages of the hinge body extends from the front face of the hinge body below the hook.
According to a further feature of the present invention a second of the appendages extends from the front face adjacent and above the lower end of the hinge body.
According to another feature of the present invention a third and a fourth appendage are located adjacent the first and second opposite lateral edges of the hinge body.
According to a modified form of the present invention the first and second appendages each have a lateral width extending between the first and second lateral edges of the hinge body, the lateral widths of the first and second appendages being greater than one-half of the distance between the first and second opposite edges of the hinge body.
According to another feature of the present invention, the hinge body described above is used in combination with a top cover and a remaining cabinet. The hinge body is attached to the cabinet wall and the hook portion of the hinge body extends into an opening in the top cover to permit pivoting of the top cover with respect to the hook portion about a hinge axis.
The method of the present invention comprises attaching the hinge body to the cabinet wall; inserting the hook portion of the hinge body into the hook receiving hole of the top cover; and pivoting the top cover about a fulcrum created by the hook portion from a horizontal position to a vertical position.
Further features of the method of the present invention include inserting a plurality of appendages on the hinge body into a plurality of appendage receiving holes in the cabinet wall so as to stabilize the hook member against movement with respect to the cabinet wall.
A further feature of the method includes using a securing member extending through both the hinge body and the cabinet wall to attach the hinge body to the cabinet wall.